Sobre el arcoiris
by Exelion
Summary: Enamorarse es una cosa maravillosa que todos deberían sentir en algun punto de sus vidas. A veces siendo jovenes, a veces adulto. Pero todo en exceso es malo, incluso el amor, si este dura más de lo debido.


**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Todo comenzó cuando tenía alrededor de diez años, no puedo recordarlo exactamente. Yo era un niño dentro de lo normal, tenía un grupo de amigos, una gran familia cariñosa y pasé muchas horas jugando fuera. Conocía a todos en mi salón de clases, desde la chica más alta hasta el chico raro con aparatos dentales; pero un día alguien nuevo apareció en mi clase vistiendo una camiseta de futbol con el número diez impreso en ella, con dos coletas del color del arcoíris, una en cada lado de su rostro celeste. Estaba parada junto a su padre, quien tenía un tono de cabello similar, mientras hablaba con la maestra antes de dejarla sola, despidiéndose con un beso en la frente.

—Mantén la calma y pórtate bien, mi campeona —dijo su padre.

Ella y la maestra caminaron al centro de la pizarra y se presentó a sí misma.

Rainbow Dash.

¿Quién podría haber imaginado que aquel nombre quedaría marcado en mi mente por tantos años luego de eso? Ese fue el principio de mi locura por ella. No lo sabía en ese momento porque era demasiado joven, pero me estaba enamorando de esta chica. Empezó con un flechazo, verla a través del salón de clases, durante el recreo, también cuando veníamos y partíamos de la escuela cada día. Nunca fui tímido en algún punto de mi vida, pero cuando estaba cerca de ella era diferente; no podía hablar con ella, ni siquiera me acercaba a decirle un simple hola.

Pronto iría descubriendo cosas sobre ella, le gusta cantar, jugar al futbol y casi cualquier otro deporte que la escuela tuviese, también le gusta tomar siestas, de acuerdo a una de sus amigas más cercanas.

Mientras los años pasaban ella se hacía más hermosa… no, lo voy a decir, candente, cada vez más. Tuve muchas oportunidades para contarle mis sentimientos, la más cercana fue cuando tenía catorce años ya que, por gracia y obra del destino, nos hicimos amigos. Nuestra amistad fue una competitiva, canto, deportes, obras escolares, correr durante el recreo, meternos en baño de hombre o mujer; pero casi no nos hablábamos fuera de la escuela, ella tenía sus amigas para ello después de todo. Pero cuando las vacaciones de verano terminaron y un nuevo año escolar empezó, nuestra amistad no era más que un simple "hola".

Nunca tuvimos una conexión como la de ese año, pero todavía la amaba con todo mi corazón.

Los años vinieron y se esfumaron, de repente me di cuenta que estábamos en nuestro último año de secundaria, todos mis compañeros estaban ansiosos por el futuro. Bueno, no todos, pero una cosa era segura, todos estábamos esperando el viaje a Kambrela Town, una ciudad turística donde los estudiantes de todo el país iban a pasar una semana llena de diversión, clubes, actividades en el bosque, paintball, exploración con un cielo lleno de estrellas, bailes, juegos y otras cosas que no recuerdo ahora mismo.

Me prometí a mi mismo juntar el valor suficiente y decirle lo que siento en ese viaje, tal vez sería la última chance que tendría para hacerlo. Le dije a mi mejor amigo mis planes, cada uno para cada actividad, pero no conté con que cada minuto del viaje estaba planeado, así que los pocos minutos libres eran los viajes de autobús hacia las actividades, el cual todos usaron para tomar una siesta para recuperar energía de la noche anterior, y la hora para relajarse y tomar una ducha como preparación para los clubes, los cuales tenían un tema diferente cada noche como blanco y negro, día de la independencia, fiesta de disfraces entre otros.

Una noche, específicamente la que pasamos por el club más grande de la ciudad, luego de beber un poco y con el aliento de mis amigos decidí arriesgarme y hablar con ella. Esta es una de las cosas que recuerdo con tanta claridad, que si cierro mis ojos puedo verlo con lujo de detalles. Caminé hasta la barra y pedí dos tragos, mientras los preparaba me di vuelta y la busqué con la mirada, lo cual no tardó demasiado. Ella estaba bailando con sus amigas, junto a ellas estaban un par de chicos pero no les presté atención, yo estaba concentrado en una meta. Giré para agarrar las bebidas y regresé la mirada nuevamente a ella, la música electrónica que llenaba el club se silenció por un segundo en mi mente, y si los tragos no fueran caros los hubiera soltado de mi mano. Mis ojos nublaron todo a mi alrededor excepto por aquella escena, incluso en la oscuridad podía verla. Fueron sólo unos segundos, tal vez sus amigas la impulsaron a hacerlo, o tal vez ella quería hacerlo, tal vez era el alcohol, o…

Vi a Rainbow Dash, el amor de mi vida, la chica de la que me enamoré hace tantos años, agarrando a uno de los chicos de la camisa y dándole un beso. El beso que siempre quise.

No podía dejar el club porque estaba lejos del hotel, así que aparenté lo mejor que pude y regresé con mis amigos para compartir las bebidas y evitar que se desperdiciaran.

Cuando el reloj marcó la hora de regresar al hotel, estaba lloviendo. Todos corrieron al autobús mientras reían por otra fantástica noche.

Yo sólo caminé. No recuerdo como llegué a mi habitación en el hotel, solamente quería dormir y olvidar.

 **XXX**

El resto de la semana… la disfruté, de veras. Mi primera vez esquiando y cayendo por la montaña, montar a caballo a través del bosque y la visita a una increíble vista que jamás había presenciado en mi vida. ¿Alguna vez vieron un dibujo animado con un perro rescatista con un barril en el cuello? Conocí uno de esos en la vida real, le tomé una foto.

No… estoy divagando.

Dejando las actividades de lado, no supe que hacer con el asunto de Rainbow Dash. Tal vez era demasiado tarde, tal vez tenía una chance con ella, tal vez si yo… tal vez. No le conté a mis amigos sobre lo ocurrido, quería resolver esto por mis propias manos pero por alguna razón, no planee nada, sólo dejé los días pasar y esperé a tener una oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Y eso ocurrió en el último día.

Esta es otra de las cosas que recuerdo con claridad. Era el último día, teníamos que regresar la ropa rentada al negocio de aventuras en el centro, seguido de eso iríamos de visita a la fábrica de chocolate. No soy gran fan del chocolate, pero como cuando recuerdo que existe o es parte de otro producto; pero mi familia insistió que comprara mucho. Los rumores dicen que son los mejores chocolates del país. Recuerdo a una chica de piel rosada que saltaba alrededor de cada exhibidor, mirando cada chocolate con su lengua fuera.

Luego de comprar, regresé al hotel, como estaba cerca de la fábrica no necesitábamos ir en grupo. Cuando llegué, decidí relajarme un poco y me senté en uno de los sillones de la recepción, uno grande y rojo. Vi a mis compañeros de clase entrar por la puerta principal uno por uno; algunos tomaron el elevador para llegar a sus habitaciones compartidas, otros usaron las escaleras, pero no la vi llegar.

Entonces, la primera de las amigas de Rainbow apareció, la rosada. Ella dio brincos hacia mí, tal vez por su eterno exceso de azúcar en su sistema.

—Hola Soarin, ¿Qué haces? —preguntó.  
—Nada importante.  
—Oki doki, ¿puedo darte un consejo? —Yo accedí— Sólo hazlo, si te quedas con las ganas te vas a arrepentir en el futuro —me dijo guiñándome.  
—Si… creo que voy a hacerlo, gracias —respondí con una sonrisa.  
—No hay de que~ —dijo cantando, alejándose.  
—¡Espera!  
—¿Qué? —inquirió dando la vuelta.  
—¿Has visto a Rainbow Dash?  
—Sí, está negociando en la tienda de chocolates por un descuento por la pieza más cara de todas, vendrá muy pronto, ¿Por qué preguntas?

La pregunta me paralizó, no sabía que decir, así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Quiero hablar con Rainbow Dash para decirle que la amo.

Ella soltó la barra de chocolate que estaba a punto de comer, dándome una mirada de sorpresa. Estaba por explotar de emoción pero la callé, haciendo que se sentara al lado mío.

—Por Dios Soarin, ¿en serio?

Asentí.

—¿Y como sucedió? —preguntó con ojos grandes.

Entonces, el momento donde la vergüenza propia se había esfumado, comenzó. Le expliqué a ella como sucedió, casi como ahora pero con más detalles. Vi un brillo en sus ojos mientras le contaba todo. De repente, otra amiga apareció, y si recuerdo correctamente, era la elegante con gran peinado, y preguntó que estaba pasando. Pinkie no perdió el tiempo en contarle sobre mis sentimientos por Rainbow Dash, así que luego de su reacción inicial tuve que contar la historia otra vez.

Eso ocurrió una y otra vez. No sólo sus otras mejoras amigas aparecieron una tras otra, sino además otras amigas de sus amigas. Maldición, casi todas las chicas de la clase estaban allí. Pensar en ello ahora me hace sentir avergonzado.

Después de quince minutos de hablar sobre mis sentimientos, miré por encima de la multitud de chicas y la vi entrando con una barra de chocolate del largo de su brazo. Parecía un estuche para guitarra. Cuando vio a sus amigas, Rainbow se acercó.

—Hola chicas, ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.  
—¡Tenemos que irnos, adios Rainbow Dash! —exclamó Pinkie, corriendo lejos.

Las demas la siguieron, algunas subieron por las escaleras y otras por el ascensor. Rainbow estaba por seguirlas, estaba a punto de perder mi ultima oportunidad de hablar con ella, asi que respiré profundamente y dije:

—Hola Rainbow.  
—Hola Soarin —respondió, recien dandose cuenta de que estaba allí.  
—¿Tienes un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.  
—Claro, pero hazlo rapido, tengo que poner a este grandote en el refri —dijo Rainbow golpeando suavemente la barra.

No dije nada, sólo toqué el cojin rojo a mi lado. Ella entendió y tomó asiento, poniendo la barra entre los cojines.

—Primero que nada, es dificil para mi hacer esto, tu sabes, pedirte un momento para hablar y ahora estoy aquí… y tu tambien asi que… la cosa es… —sentí un nudo en mi pecho— pasaron cosas esta semana que me hicieron darme cuenta sobre cosas personales. Cosas que pueden doler más que ayudar si las guardas en tu interior más de lo necesario. Yo hice eso… esperar, y ahora entiendo que si quiero ser libre de este sentimiento que me enferma por dentro de una vez y para siempre, tengo que decirlo.

Ahora lo recuerdo… escuché muchas cosas sobre lo que sientes cuando confiesas tus sentimientos a alguien; manos sudorosas, un rapido palpitar, y grandes probabilidades de mezclar palabras y cometer errores tontos. Pero no sucedió conmigo, es como si supiera exactamente lo que iba a decir en ese momento, como si todas esas palabras estuvieran dentro de mi por años, esperando el momento de escapar.

No puedo recordar si me detuve antes de decirlo, tal vez esperando que ella dijera algo, lo que sea.

—Te amo, Rainbow Dash.

Lo que sea.

—Y yo se que no sientes lo mismo por mi, apenas somos compañeros de clase que apenas se ven en la escuela. Es por eso que tengo que dejarte ir, para liberar mi corazon.

Hasta ahora, no puedo describir la expresión de su rostro con exactitud mientras me confesaba. No era una expresión triste, o feliz, ni siquiera una de preocupación. Si tuviera que describirla de alguna forma, sería como la mirada que le das a tu profesor cuando el o ella está explicando la materia que no es de tu interes, pero que tampoco te parece aburrido. Sólo el minimo nivel de atención. Lo unico que hizo fue poner la barra de chocolate en la mesa de café.

—Y lamento todas las cartas de amor que te envié, las miradas extrañas, y todo lo que te haya hecho sentir incomoda. Sólo soy un chico bobo y tonto por hacerlo.

Para ese momento no podía sentir la suavidad del sillon, ni el tiempo pasar mientras me confesaba, ni siquiera percibí a esos chicos que observaban la escena desde una distancia prudente, tal vez incluso escuchaban. No le conté todo lo que hice, por ejemplo, las dos veces que busqué su casa siguiendo unas pistas vagas. Pasé dos tardes haciendolo.

Ahora me estoy riendo, si que era un chico tonto.

Dejé los segundos pasar, esperando una respuesta que nunca vino. Entonces decidí romper el silencio.

—Wow, me siento mucho mejor ahora, realmente necesitaba decirte esto, gracias por escuchar.

Abrí mis brazos esperando un abrazo, ella correspondió. Fueron los diez segundos más largos de mi vida.

—Bueno, debo irme, mi ropa no va a meterse en la valija por si sola, nos vemos, Dash —dije rompiendo el abrazo y levantandome para ir a mi habitación.

Esa noche, mi mente estaba ocupada pensando sobre el hecho de irme del pueblo luego de una semana llena de diversión. Mis amigos y yo recordamos todo, desde los bailes, los juegos y el momento en que el propietario del edificio nos llamó a todos los chicos para decirnos que, fumar marihuana era ilegal y que la libertad que nuestros padres nos dieron no era una excusa para hacer cosas como esas. Ninguno de nosotros fumamos eso, seguro fue ese hippie con cabello verde. Nos reimos mucho esa ultima noche.

La mañana siguiente, fuimos a la recepción para esperar al colectivo, había más equipaje que adolescentes, justo como el primer día. El sol no habia salido todavia. Una vez que el autobus llegó al lugar y el equipaje estaba en su lugar, subimos y tomamos asiento. De repente, Pinkie apareció.

—Buenos días, Soarin —dijo ella, saludando.  
—Hola Pinkie.  
—Escuché sobre lo que le dijiste a Rainbow, fue muy valiente —me dijo con pulgar en alto.  
—Gracias, ¿por las dudas no dijo nada sobre mi? —pregunté curioso.  
—Nope.  
—Oh… no importa, sólo quiero agradecerte por la pequeña ayuda que me diste ayer.  
—¿Yo que?  
—La ayuda… tu sabes… sólo hazlo —respondí, haciendo mimicas con mis manos.  
—Oh, piensas que…—ella rió un poco— no tontito, lo que quise decir es que no te sientas culpable por comer algo de chocolate antes de viajar.

Ahora me sentía estupido.

—Pero no te aflijas, hiciste bien tambien —agregó ella.

Entonces, ella observó su asiento y corriendo allí dijo:

—¡Fluttershy, yo quiero la ventana!

No fue hasta que iniciamos el viaje y el sol emergió de su escondite, que me di cuenta cuan en paz estaba conmigo mismo, mi mente clara, mi cuerpo ligero. Aunque mi corazon estaba roto, yo sostenía las piezas en mis manos, esperando el momento indicado para juntarlos otra vez. Ella nunca me amó y yo lo negaba, aferrandome a todo pequeño bestigio de esperanza, hasta que la realidad me golpeó en la cara.

Rainbow estaba sentada atrás mio, hablando con su amiga nerd. Y no me importaba. Me puse mis auriculares, reproduje una canción aleatoria y miré el paisaje pasar.

Despues de escribir todo esto, tal vez te preguntes ¿Por qué escribes esto ahora?. Bueno, la respuesta es simple. Por meses luego de lo sucedido me pregunté porque Rainbow no dijo nada en ese momento, algo, cualquier cosa. Pero seguí adelante con mi vida. Ahora, ocho años despues, luego de cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en uno de los miembros del grupo de vuelo acrobatico más famoso del país y vivir la vida que siempre quise, ella apareció una vez más. Hace unos momentos, ella hizo una prueba en uno de nuestros aeroplanos, y era fabulosa. Incluso ahora, habiendose convertido en una mujer hermosa, sólo la veo como una potencial compañera de vuelo y nada más.

En resumen, ¿contarle mis sentimientos a Rainbow Dash valió la pena?. Luego de ocho años puedo decir; si, valió toda la pena.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el fanfic señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Este es uno de esos escritos personales que uno quiere sacar de su pecho a toda costa.**

 **Si aparecen reviews, los iré contestando.**

 **Recuerden, si les gustó el fanfic dejen un review y compartanlo con sus amigos, si tienen alguna duda pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "Exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, link en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por fb.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo fanfic, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
